


Why?

by xSNOWx



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heavy Angst, I hate Marvel sometimes, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Spoiler for The Amazing Spider-Man #800, Spoiler for Venom #7 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSNOWx/pseuds/xSNOWx
Summary: When Eddie’s worst nightmare becomes reality.





	Why?

Eddie Brock is currently being held prisoner in a strange place, the man in front of him, Reed Richards from a different dimension, is telling him profanities. Things he doesn't understand, things he knows that can't be true. He doesn’t believe this psycho, he doesn’t want to but... _No... This can't be true_.  
  
Eddie doesn't hear when someone enters the room and talks to Richards, or The Maker as he calls himself.  
  
“I’m afraid something important requires my immediate attention, we will speak again soon Mr. Brock.” The Maker grins at him, a psychotic grin and then he leaves the room, the door softly closes behind him.  
  
Eddie can barely see the table in front of him, his vision all blurry, tears running down his face. He can’t make them stop, he can’t...  
  
“Please talk to me. Please tell me he is lying... Please love, please...” He sobs, waiting for an answer, a sound, a movement, a sign, anything...  
  
Nothing.  
  
“W-Why are you... doing this... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?” Eddies shouts crying desperately, more tears falling from his eyes.

He is terrified, this is his worst nightmare becoming reality. After all those years together, they faced countless obstacles, they’ve been hunted, torn apart, traveled to space, to another dimension and even they had hurt each other, every time they manage to triumph, but this? Nothing compares to this. His other, the one he loves most, is broken... He is with him, but at the same time he is not and Eddie doesn’t know how to fix this.  
  
_Why is this happening to us?_  
  
“Don’t do this to me... I need you. I need you my love, please... Just... Please...” The silence in his mind is frightening. He closes his eyes, hoping this is just a nightmare, and when they are open again, everything will be the way it was before.  
  
When he opens his eyes, an empty room greets him. And inside him, inside his mind, silence... A dead silence. Eddie Brock does the only thing he can do right now... He screams and cries his heart out.  
  
After some agonizing minutes Eddie’ cries ease a little, he blankly stares at a random point.  
  
“He said Flash is dead... He can’t be. That piece of shit is too stubborn to die.” He snorts. Eddie doesn’t like Flash, his perfect-soldier pose annoys him. But Venom loves Flash, he can feel his other warm feelings flowing through their bond every time they meet the agent. He tries not to get jealous, he knows how important Thompson is to Venom. He took care of his other when he couldn’t. So for this and his love’s sake, Eddie tolerates him.  
  
A few more tears run down his face, Eddie shakes them off. This is not how their story will end. No. They’ve been through a lot, they are going to overcome this nightmare.  
  
“Don’t worry love, I’m gonna fix this. I-I’m not sure how, but I promise you. I’m going to find a way to get you better, and then we can go save Thompson’s stupid ass, I’m sure he’s just in some kind of trouble, he is a trouble magnet... Just like us.” He smiles weakly.  
  
He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He hears the door opening.  
Slowly he opens his eyes, glaring at the man entering the room. Richards, he is going to give him answers and then Eddie is going to find a way to fix everything, back the way it is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan to write this, but I had to! I can’t handle this shit, I had to ease my pain in some way so I wrote this.  
> I have no words to express my feelings right now... My heart is broken. Recently I have witnessed Marvel killing my favorites inhumans, but this!? This a whole new level of torment.
> 
> Y u do dis Marvel!?  
> Please someone calls Roberto da Costa to kick The Maker’s ass again please! 
> 
> I’m sorry for the rant, but I had to get it off my chest...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> *inserts uncontrollable crying gif here*


End file.
